


Obedience

by Salamander



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustine is accustomed to obedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eemamminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/gifts).



> I blame eemamminy. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. Basically, this is a drabble based on her informing me of this ship and then ramblings about concrete high heels and things just spiralled from there.

Augustine smiled that smile of hers and raised a hand, spikes sharding through Delsin’s clothes and pinning him at her feet. Her grey-point heel came down, sharp and vicious against his crotch, and Delsin moaned, only sheer effort keeping him from piercing himself through.

“Good boy. Nice and still, now.” Delsin fought against his betraying body, arousal plain, pressing against that concrete heel and he hated himself for loving it.

“That’s it,” she purred, heel razored, now, to slice through fabric and trace along bare, straining flesh. “Come for me. Now.” His hips jerked, obedient, spilling himself across her boot.


End file.
